Summer Secrets
by Unknown-writer123
Summary: Summer is finally here but Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily can't get away from their secrets.  Better summary inside. Rated M overall. Maya/Emily, Hanna/Lucas, Aria/DutchGuy and later Aria/Ezra  and a little of Spencer/Wren
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rated T**

**Hope you enjoy. Please Please Please review! I will write more as long as i get reviews**

* * *

Summer is finally here and the four girls are off to their entire summer long sleep away camp at The Hill School. Emily is trying to escape from the truth of her own heart, Maya, only to find that focusing all of her attention on swimming just won't work, not with Maya as her roommate. Hanna's mother sent her away so that she can work full time without having to worry about Hanna getting into trouble. However, Hanna's mother didn't know that sending Hanna away she would really be sending Hanna into the temptations of spending a summer with her boyfriend just a dorm away. Aria trys to get over her love for Ezra by spending hours working on her field hockey skills only to learn that her Dutch coaches do the trick. Melissa is back with Wren and has sent Spencer away so she can't make a move of Wren again. As Spencer pines for Wren she learns a few secrets about her friends and gets shocked but the truth she uncovers.

* * *

They thought I would disappear. Once summer came, my messages would stop and they would be free.

I'm still here, bitches. There is no escape.

A

After reading her text message, Emily looked at the three girls around her. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria had all received the same text from A. The bus full of students, including the four girls, was headed to The Hill School for an entire summer sleep way camp. Some girls such as Aria and Emily were there for the sports program while others like Spencer and Hanna were just there to relax and get away from their drama filled life. Little did these four girls know that instead of running away from the drama created by A and the memory of Ali they were running into more drama than they would ever know.

The bus stopped right outside of the Rolfe dormitory, and the girls grabbed their bag, and unloaded.

"I'll check us in," Spencer offered. She dropped her bags and ran to registration.

"I'm Spencer Hastings, and I'm also checking in Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields," Spencer told the woman behind the registration desk.

"Yes," the woman said, checking off the names on a sheet. "You girls are in the Rolfe dorm, rooms 18 and 19. One other girl is with you. She is already there. Work out the sleeping arrangements among yourselves."

Spencer nodded in understanding. She jogged back to Aria, Hanna, and Emily with a look of confusion on her face.

"What is it, Spencer?" Hanna asked, the second she stopped in front of them. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently we have another roommate. I thought it was just going to be us four," Spencer answered.

"That's no big deal. Maybe another room got over packed and they needed to bump a girl into our dorm," Emily theorized.

Together, the four girls picked up their bags and headed up to their rooms. When they arrived at the second floor of Rolfe dorm they spotted a pink suitcase laying outside room 18. Aria inched along the hallway, with the others following behind, unsure of who their roommate would be. She peeped around the corner of the door.

"Aria?" a voice from inside the room gasped with excitement.

A shocked look spread across Emily's face. She knew that voice all to well. The other roommate was Maya.

After all the girls said hello, Maya began, "So, how are we going to split up the rooms? There are two beds in this room and three in the other."

"We could have me and Hanna in one, and Aria, Emily and Maya in the other. Or Hanna and Emily in one and me, Aria and Maya in the other. Or …" Spencer listed the options.

After a minute or two of letting Spencer drown on about the ways the rooms could be divided, Maya cut in. "Or, because I know Emily better than I know any of you girls, Emily and I could be in one room and you guys could be in the other."

Everyone agreed on the plan and dragged their stuff into their room to set up. Maya closed the door to her room as Emily set her suitcase down beside her bed.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Emily admitted turning towards Maya.

"Why not? I'm not going to jump you," Maya laughed. "Or maybe I will." At these words Maya sprung at Emily, pushing her onto the bed so that she was crouched over Emily. "I'm going to have fun rooming with you," Maya said before planting a wet kiss on Emily's lips.

Emily pushed Maya off. "Maya, we can't do this. I need to focus on swimming, that's why I'm here."

"And I need to focus on simply relaxing. Come on, Emily!" Maya complained. "I want to have my fun. I've kept quiet about us all school year, you owe me this."

Emily looked deep into Maya's eyes as she crouched over her. Without noticing what she was doing, Emily pushed herself up on her elbows and grazed her lips across Maya's. Their hands wrapped around each other, pulling themselves closer together. Maya forced Emily's lips open with her own. Their tongues touched, deepening the kiss. Emily moaned as Maya's tongue explored the deep crevasses of Emily's mouth.

Emily's phone beeped breaking the two girls apart. Maya grinned at Emily before going over to her own bed to unpack her stuff. Emily dug her phone out of her purse and opened the text message she received.

Oh, Emily! You though you could escape me and the temptations of Maya, but now you're rooming with her. I bet thinks are going to get cozy, a lot cozier than that kiss.

-A

* * *

Please, Please, Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: rated either T or M but I think it is more T.

* * *

Trying her best to ignore the text, Emily began to unpack her bags. Meanwhile, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were already halfway done in the other room.

"I can't believe Maya was our other roommate. Spencer, you gave me a scare when you told us that there was another girl rooming with us. My first thought was A," Aria admitted, knowing that the other girls felt the same way.

"Well, I'm going to stop worrying about A, and I urge you girls to do the same. A might be here, but school is out and A can't touch us. It's just empty threats from now on," Spencer said.

"I'm still scared," Hanna admitted, looking out the window. She gasped as she spotted Sean walking past her to his dorm. Hanna closed her eyes to try to concentrate on what the boy she doesn't recognize beside Sean was saying.

"Hey, I'm Jack. I'm in charge of room assignments and any issues you have with your dorm. Do you know what room you are staying in?" the boy asks.

"Yeah, room nine. And I'm Sean," Hanna hear Sean reply.

"Good. Well, a whole bunch of us guys are heading down to the dining hall in a few minutes to grab some lunch. You're welcome to join us," Jake offered.

"I'll pass. I still need to unpack," Sean declined the offer.

"Hanna? Hanna? HANNA!" Aria called, snapping Hanna out of her eavesdropping trance. "We're all going down to eat now. You coming?"

"No," Hanna declined, a plan formatting in her mind. "I want to unpack everything now."

Aria, Emily, Spencer and Maya set off towards the dining hall, while Hanna watched them leave. Once they were out of sight, Hanna jogged out of the dorm and around back, so that she was hidden from view of everyone else. Creeping from her dorm to the boys, she slid in the back entrance, the only door not being watched.

The halls were empty with all the boys heading down to lunch, leaving it easy for Hanna to creep towards room nine. She stopped in the doorway. Inside, with his back to her, stood Sean, shirtless.

"Hey," Hanna said, making Sean jump and spin around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was a topless room, like the topless beaches in Europe," flirted Hanna. She strolled into the room, closing the door behind her.

Tugging her red fitted t-shirt off, Hanna revealed her black lace bra. "There. Now it's a topless room."

"Hanna. What are you doing," Sean asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm kissing you," Hanna said, wrapping her arms around Sean's neck and pulling him in before planting a kiss hard on his lips. She pushed him backwards onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. Hanna trailed a line of kisses down Sean's neck as she straddled him, her fingers ran over his hard six pack. Weaving his hands into Hanna's hair, Sean pulled Hanna's lips back to his own. He forced Hanna's lips open.

Hanna pressed her body against Sean's. She rolled over so that he was on top. Hanna reached her hands down and began to loosen Sean's belt.

Still making out, Sean moved Hanna's hands away. But Hanna wouldn't take no for an answer. She kept up her struggle to take of Sean's pants, until Sean broke apart from her.

"Hanna, no," Sean said. "We're not going to have sex so stop trying. I'm fine with making out like this, but stop trying to take off my pants."

"Why not? We've been together the entire school year. What is the problem? Don't you love me?" Hanna asked.

"I do love you. But now isn't the right time," Sean explained.

"When is the right time?" She complained. "'Cause we've got all summer."

"Hanna, I'm not going to have sex with you. I don't want to have sex with _you_!" Sean spat out.

Hanna gasped. Had he really said that? She jumped away from him and snatched up her shirt, throwing it on. Hanna slammed open the door and ran down the hall, tears blurring her vision. She slammed into someone, toppling over. Hanna wiped away her tears just enough to see herself lying on top of Lucas.

"I'm sorry," Hanna apologized, jumping up and running away. By the time she reached her room, her makeup was smeared down her face.

Her phone buzzed beside her and she snatched it up.

Oh, Hanna. Sean doesn't want you! How tragic! But, of course, he never wanted hefty Hanna.

-A

* * *

Personally I don't like Sean so I had to get rid of him. Lucas is much better for Hanna.

PS: Do you see that button that says review? Yeah. I like that button. please press it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: rated K

* * *

Hanna wiped the tears from her face and reapplied her make-up, trying to act as if she hadn't just been crying. Sean didn't want her. Hanna still couldn't get the thought through her mind. They had been dating for a year and still he didn't want her. Hanna shook her head with frustration. Well, maybe, she didn't want him either. Sean didn't truly love her, but someone else did. Lucas was always there for her, even now. She had clearly heard him call after her as she ran away crying. Lucas loved her.

So that was it, Hanna decided. She was no longer running after Sean. He was to be put aside like a bad book, and she was to pick up the better book, Lucas.

iIiIiIiIi

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in orientation. By the time they came back to the dorm it was already eleven.

"I claim the first shower," Spencer called, the second they arrived back at the room.

"Second!" Hanna shouted just seconds afterward. "That means you'll have to wait, Aria. Sorry, there are only two showers."

"That's fine. I still need to unpack," Aria said, as her two roommates grabbed their shower stuff and left the room.

Aria finished organizing her cloths in her drawer and began to start on her bedside table. She picked up her summer reading assignment and was about to place it beside her bed when she noticed a piece of paper stuck between the pages.

The photo of Ezra fell onto the ground in front of Aria. On the back was written: Do you think that leaving with take your mind off of Ezra, because it won't work. Remember. You're dad tried it, and now your parents aren't living together. –A

Aria gasped, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ezra," she moaned, her mind flashing back to a few weeks ago.

**FlAsHbAcK**

"Aria, I love you, but I can't do this anymore," Ezra explained. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You have to be with kids your own age. I'm holding you back. I'm leaving this summer and applying for a job in another town."

**EnD fLaShBaCk**

Aria flopped on top of her bed in a fit of tears. After crying herself dry, Aria fell asleep out of exhaustion. Silently, Spencer and Hanna got ready for bed and turned out the

Both girls could tell that Aria had been crying though neither knew why. However, Spencer couldn't help but notice the photo of Ezra laying half hidden under Aria's bed.

As she lay in bed thinking, Spencer's phone buzzed. She flicked it open and read the text message.

Secrets, Secrets, Secrets. You've got a handful of secrets Spencer, but you're friends have just as many if not more. Now, why would Aria had a photo of Ezra? What's her secret?

-A

* * *

Well this is one of those short boring chapters that just has to happen so that everything makes sense. The wierd thing is I love Aria/Ezra. And for those of you who are like me, don't get discuraged. Ezra isn't gone for good. Everything plays out in the end.

Also, I LOVE REVIEWS! So please please please please please review. And a shout out to o0IKissedAGirl0o and Ms. Rocker for being awesome and reviewing my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rated M.

Usually I write in first person. actually this story was my first attempt at writing from a narrator point of view. I have to admit, I definatly like writing in first person better so I will indicate what POV im writing in during each scene. sorry if it gets confusing because I keep switching. also, if I don't indicate what point of view I'm writing in at the begin of a scene that it is written as a narrator.

* * *

Nearly everyone else at the camp had fallen fast asleep, yet Emily and Maya were just getting ready for bed. Emily stood over her bed drinking a glass of water as Maya took out her contacts. With Emily's back towards her, Maya crept up behind Emily and screamed boo into her ear. Emily jumped, spilling her water all over her bed.

POV:Emily

I clamped my hands to my mouth. My sheets were soaked.

"I'm soooo sorry," Maya apologized. "I totally didn't mean for that to happen. Here. We can hang your sheets up tonight and they will be dry by tomorrow."

"And where do you suppose I'm going to sleep in the meantime?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from sounding bitter although I knew it was an accident.

"We'll share my bed," Maya suggested with a grin. Sudden, I realized that Maya had planned it all out. She had meant for my bed to get soaked.

I nodded. Maya closed the door, and turned off the lights so that the moonlight shining in through the window was the only source of light.

I slid under the covers of Maya's bed, dressed only in girl boxer shorts and a pink tank top, no bra and no underwear. I could tell that Maya noticed my nipples clearly defined though my shirt. Maya licked her lips.

I scooted over to make room for Maya but she didn't join me. Instead, Maya stripped off her shirt and shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked Maya, as my eyes traced the lines of her bra and underwear.

"It's way to hot in here to sleep in cloths," Maya answered as she unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Maya slipped under the covers with me, in just her panties.

I rolled over so that my back was to Maya, trying to avoid the temptation. I needed a good night of sleep for I started swim practice the next day. Behind my back, I could tell Maya wore a disappointed look. She rolled over so that our backs faced each other.

My brow furrowed. Why did everything have to be so difficult? I wanted to be with Maya more than anything but I also needed to focus on swimming. As I contemplated what path to choose, my mind wandered back to just a few hours before. Maya had said that she was here for fun. Well, so was I. I needed to have fun too. And with that my mind was made up.

I rolled back over so that I was facing Maya's back. Inching my body towards hers so that we were pressed together, I slid my arms around Maya's waist, my head on her shoulder. My hands roamed across Maya's stomach. Slowly, my fingers inched up Maya's bear skin, until they traced the edge of her breast. My hands moved up a little more and I was cupping Maya's breast. I gave them a squeeze and she gave a squeal of delight.

Without warning, Maya flipped around so that she was facing me. Of course, being taller than me, my face was next to her breasts. My arms, still wrapped around Maya, pulled her closer, and I cupped my mouth over Maya's nipple. I flicked her nipple with my tongue, teasing her. I bit down hard, making Maya yelp with pleasure. After sucking on her for a while, I moving onto the other one and did the same thing.

I looked up at Maya once I was done and kissed her hard on the lips, before trailing a line of kisses down her. First her neck, her collarbone, each breast, her stomach. She moaned my name as she arched her back. I planted a kiss on her bellybutton, before planting another on the rim of her panties. I felt her shiver with lust, and giggled with my own delight. I sucked and bit down hard so that I left a mark that only we would see.

As I started to push down her panties, Maya pulled me back up. She kissed me hard on the lips. I looked up at her questioningly, as she away from the kiss.

"Not just yet. Don't worry. I want you more than anything else in the world, but now isn't the right time," Maya whispered into my ear. "Our time will come soon enough though." I bit my lip. Maya kissed me once more to cheer me up. She placed her mouth on my neck and sucked, making sure she left a hickie for everyone to see. "You gave me something to remember, so I give you something."

We fell asleep in each other's arms, our legs intertwined and my head between her breasts.

* * *

Have you written before? Do you like reviews? Well, I love them. so please press that magical button and tell me what you think, or just tell me anything, such as what is you're favorite color?


	5. Chapter 5

So this is SUPER short. but I had to write it so that Icould get some measure of time before the next scenes. Sorry if I dont write for a while. I'm at the beach and don't have internet access, but I promise to post more the second I get back.

PS: My favorite color is PuRpLe too. nearly everything I own is purple! :D

* * *

Aria and Emily started practice the next day, while Hanna, Spencer and Maya spent their time relaxing.

The other swimmers teased Emily about her hickey but only Spencer noticed that she hadn't had it the night before.

All the other girls at field hockey practice giggled every time their hot Dutch coaches talked. Mark, Aria's coach, politely ignored the giggles but she caught him, his eyes full of lust.

Spencer spent her time wandering the grounds and studying in the library, wondering about the other girls' secrets. Why was A urging her to find out the truth?

Hanna spent all day beside the pool working on her tan and chatting up Lucas.

While Maya fooled around with Emily countless nights, but not once getting to do the deed.

Three weeks passed without a message from A, luring the girls into a false sense of security. Little did they know that A was biding it's time.


End file.
